


(Someone Under Stress and) Someone Looking Pretty

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: The Braeden Pamphlet, have you read this? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cas deserves better, Cheating, Dean's not the good guy in this, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, companion to Say No to This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Cas flashes him a smile that Dean hadn't seen in a long time, and if his heart wasn’t already blackened with guilt, it now was, heavy like lead in his chest.“I love you,” he tells his husband as if that’ll make his heart any lighter.“I know. I love you too.”It doesn’t get any lighter.----Cas manages to pull Dean awake from his desk, away from his work to enjoy a fall market. But what starts out as lovely evening becomes sour for Dean. And honestly, with a population for roughly 8.5 million people, what were the odds of running into them there? Apparently, very high.





	(Someone Under Stress and) Someone Looking Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to Say No to This and I'm Burning the Memories, happening in the middle between the two of them. Was changed so James is now part of a rival company than the same law firm. 
> 
> The abusive relationship in this is Lisa/OMC however, there's not a lot of healthy relationships in this. 
> 
> This can basically be summed up as Cas deserves much better than Dean.

October 2016

The temperature has just begun to drop as the last of summer slips away from New York, leaving fall behind in her path. Many of the trees have turned reds and gold, their leaves no longer green with the impending winter on its way and despite the chill, draws folks out from their warm houses and buildings to go for walk, even just a short one, to enjoy the beautiful sight. And, even the busiest of beings in New York found their steps slowing, just a bit, as they passed the brilliant trees, taking in the stunning colours that time and time again, never ceased to amaze. The now colourful trees bring fall markets, offering apple cider and hot chocolate to warm bellies, pumpkin pie and spiced goods that are perfect for the approaching Thanksgiving holiday.

On one particular October evening, one couple finds themselves wandering through a small market set up in the park, taking a break from their busy lives. They don’t do this often, what with Dean always seeming to have a neverending case and workload, but it seems they’ve gotten lucky, and Cas smiles at that. He’s missed the moments where it was just him and Dean before Dean had become a hugely successful lawyer, himself a big name psychologist, and interruptions, and work, and then so much more.

(Not that he personally had anything against Dean’s success, he was happy for his husband. But sometimes, when it was just him sitting at the dinner table, eating alone, or lying in their bed, Dean’s side cold, he wished that Dean was a little less busy. He wasn’t selfish but was it too much to want to spend some time with your husband?)

Regardless of all that, now they were here, walking hand in hand. Dean bumps his shoulder lightly and Cas, torn from his thoughts, turns his head to look up at Dean with a bright smile. Cas returns the smile, chest warm.

“I missed this,” he admits. “You’ve been so busy lately, and it feels like we never have a chance to do anything together anymore.”

Guilt flashes in Dean’s green eyes and the man sighed. “I’m sorry,” Dean tells his husband. He looks ready to say more, perhaps apologize more, but Cas speaks again.

“I know. It’s okay, really. I understand that being a big successful lawyer means lots of people want you to help with their cases and that’s fine.”

Dean squeezes his hand. “God, what’d I ever do to deserve a husband so forgiving as you, Cas? Most folks would’ve hightailed it outta here a while back.”

“Guess I’m not like most folks,” Cas tells him, squeezing his hand back. “Besides, I knew that should you become one of those big-name lawyers that you’d be really busy. And you’re helping people, how could I be mad with that?”

His husband kisses his lips softly, feeling Cas melt into it. Dean feels something tug at his heart, something dark and twisted and he pushes it away. He doesn’t want to feel guilty, but it’s hard not too after hearing his husband’s words. Cas is too good for him. And that makes Dean feel even worse. He doesn’t deserve a man like Cas.

“Hey, you think you’d be able to come with me and Gabriel again next weekend?” Cas asks as they make their way past one stall selling knitted scarves and gloves. “He’s coming up to visit and is convinced Florida’s got better pies than New York.”

“Florida? Better pies than us? As if,” Dean laughs, and Cas’ smile grows.

“So you’ll come?”

He sounds hopeful, waiting for his husband to say yes. Dean’s aware of all the work he has to finish, the papers sitting on his desk that he’s neglected to do and the extra cases he plans to pick up at the firm next week. But the look Cas gives him makes him pause, realizing all that Cas puts up with him. And maybe, a couple hours can’t hurt him too much. He'll catch up.

“And see Gabriel be proved wrong? Wouldn’t miss it for anything,” he tells Cas and if Cas’ smile was big before, this one tops it.

 _God,_ Dean loves that smile. It’s one that isn’t constant, visible every day for the world to see. It’s the smile that’s reserved for very few lucky people, the kind that can light up even the darkest room Cas might be in. It’s the smile that rivals that of the sun, warm like fresh clothes out of the dryer, encircling you like a thick fluffy blanket. It was the same smile that made Dean first fall in love with Cas for, the way it made the corners of his eyes crinkle up slightly, the way that caused his whole body to feel fuzzy and light.

That smile he hadn’t seen in _god, what was it? Weeks? Months?_ Dean wasn’t quite sure, and if his heart wasn’t already blackened with guilt, it now was, heavy like lead in his chest.

“I love you,” he tells his husband as if that’ll make his heart any lighter.

“I know. I love you too.”

It doesn’t get any lighter. In fact, Dean’s heart sank lower in his chest as he notices the familiar figure at the candle booth up ahead. He hopes it’s a manifestation of his guilt, a trick his brain is playing on him, but as the couple moves closer towards the candle booth, Dean realizes that his brain isn’t messing with him. His luck is really just shitting because, with a city of a population roughly 8.5 million, Dean’s managed to run into none other than Lisa Braeden. And she isn’t alone either, as her husband moves in right behind her.

_Shit._

He hopes they won’t notice him, don't try to stop and make polite conversation because the last thing Dean needs is something to slip from the lips of either party, revealing wicked deeds. Holding his breath, Dean sends a prayer to God, hoping against hope that they’ll pass Lisa and James, pass the damn candle stand and disappear into the crowd around them. But Lady Luck has never been on his side, and Karma’s more of a bitch than usual because James turns around, ready to leave, just as Dean and Cas pass the stand.

The man catches Dean nervous eyes, a smirk spreading across his lips. A shudder runs down Dean’s back and it’s like he was dunked under a spray of ice-cold water.

_Please don’t say anything. Please, oh god, don’t-_

“Why, Mr. Novak-Winchester, what a pleasure it is to see you,” James says, polite and charming as ever. “You come to enjoy the lovely market as well?”

Dean can’t try and run, nor can he keep walking with Cas, pretending he didn’t hear. Cas heard James and has stopped walking, turning to face the man, leaving Dean no choice but engage in a conversation he’d rather not be having. So he nodded, stopping beside Cas.

“It’s a nice break from all the work I have,” Dean says.

James then turns to his wife, nudging her arm. “Lisa, darling, look who I just happened to bump into.” Dean doesn’t miss the small flinch that comes when James touches her, but she complies, and with hesitant, dark eyes, she shifts to face the others. That’s when Dean notices the child resting on her hip who couldn’t be any older than three.

 _She had a kid._ Dean was speechless, so focused that he missed what James then said. Lisa had a kid. He was sleeping with a woman who had a three-year-old son.

“Ah, but where are my manners?” James’ voice cuts through the conflict brewing in Dean’s mind. The man extends a hand to Cas, relaxed, poised. “James Braeden.”

Cas shakes the hand, wearing a smile. “Castiel Novak-Winchester.” His brain doesn’t register James’ shark-like grin as threatening, doesn’t notice the darkness in the man’s gaze, and most definitely doesn’t notice his husband’s inner turmoil. “Do you work with Dean?”

 

James laughs, giving a shrug, and Lisa shrinks back, while Dean waits for his response, holding his breath.

 

“Not quite. There was a time where we got close -- we interned at the same firm a while back. Unfortunately, we became nothing more than acquaintances before he was eventually scooped up by Singer’s firm the moment he graduated,” James explains, his voice welcoming and inviting. “Our firm had been hoping he’d join after leaving law school, but Dean always told me how much he had wanted to be a part of Singer’s firm and when Dean sets his mind to something, well, there just ain’t no changing it, is there?” He jokes, and Cas laughs.

Dean doesn’t. He knows how sly James can be, and a quick glance at Lisa confirms that. The man’s an excellent actor, silver-tongued and sweet like honey. He could easily win over anyone, and Dean can imagine how that’s worked in his favour for numerous things. Maybe, if Dean didn’t know the man’s ability he’d fall for it too.

His husband looks ready to reply before the toddler on Lisa’s hip lets out a grumpy huff, squirming in his mother’s grasp. He doesn’t appear to be pleased with the adult’s small talk, or the fact they haven’t kept moving and wandering the stands. Lisa frowns, and talks to him in a low voice, trying to soothe the grumpy toddler, but it doesn’t work as the boy squirms more.

“Here, Lisa, I can take Ben,” James tells her, reaching for the child but she, on instinct, moves away from him, shaking her head softly.

“It’s fine, James.” Her voice is still rather quiet, not as loud as her husband’s and she doesn’t quite look at him. Instead, she’s looking down at Ben, trying to readjust him on her hip, promising the boy that they’ll get going soon. Her actions are all stiff, jerky as she moved, and it dawns on Dean, the hesitance, her reluctances to let James near Ben. It may be a reach, but maybe her begging and distraught rambling from when he had first approached her about the email, hadn’t been for herself.

( _“Please, I had no choice! I had to do this or he’d hurt-”)_

Maybe it wasn’t herself she was protecting. Maybe her wails and crying and pleads that he ignored, focusing only on himself, how it’d wreck himself, were for her son. For Ben. Maybe it had been like that this whole time, her trying to keep her son safe from her abusive husband, and if it meant creating this whole mess, then as long as Ben was safe, Lisa probably wouldn’t care how far or how bad it might get.

He sighs, eyes never leaving Lisa.

James shifts beside her, in Dean’ peripheral, looking over at Cas. “Mr. Novak-Winchester, sorry, Castiel, I do hope you don’t mind but would I be able to speak quickly with you? It’s nothing serious, I promise. Rather, I was aware you are a psychologist and was hoping for some advice, if anything, about a friend of mine?”

Cas frowns, tilting his head. “I don’t suppose it’ll take too long?” he wonders, not wanting to ignore the man outright and seem rude, but at the same time, the goal of his and Dean’s outing had been to escape things work related.

“Heavens no! I wouldn't want to take up all the spare time you have with your husband! Lord knows he works so often that he never has spare time it seems,” James exclaims with a hand over his heart, and Dean catches the not too subtle jab towards himself.

(He did have some free time and Mr. Braeden was aware of it. Especially how Dean chose to spend that free time)

“Very well.” And the two-step away for a few moments to talk, a bit more privately, while Dean is left with Lisa and Ben.

He waits, just to be sure Cas is gone completely before turning to face Lisa. “You didn’t tell me you had a son!” He whispers harshly, and she nods, moving on to the next booth, where Dean follows her.

“I do.”

“And you’re still staying with James? Geez Lisa, leave him!”

Lisa seems to scan the table in front of her, not listening to Dean.

“If not for your own sake, do it for Ben,” Dean continues and she exhales softly.

“Who’s to say I’m not doing this for Ben’s sake? Staying is better. James…” she pauses, swallowing. “James won’t hurt him. He never does. He loves Ben. Besides, it’s always been just me, Dean.”

“You can’t be sure.”

“But he’s acting nicer to me Dean, sweeter like he was before. He smiles, gets me gifts --” She talks a bit louder, trying to sound happy. There’s false hope lacing her words, and they sound rehearsed like she’s an actress who memorized a script on what to say. She ultimately false at convincing him, and in turn, Dean’s sure even she’s not fooling herself with the situation she’s in.

“Lisa, listen to me. This is just a phase like you told me before. He won’t be nice forever, and you know that.”

She doesn’t answer, gaze low, back on the table. Ben shifts beside her, quiet for once, staring up at Dean with wide hazel eyes. “Come over and visit Dean,” she says instead, changing the topic quickly. “James leaves tomorrow for a business trip. All week he'll be gone. Come and stay over,” Lisa urges, looking up and forcing herself to smile. “You've been so nice to me, so kind. Let me... let me make it up to you.”

Lisa moves towards him but Dean shakes his head, moving away from her. “I can’t, Lisa. I can’t do this anymore.”

She looks hurt, smile dropping. “You don’t want me anymore. You, you think I’m disgusting, don’t you? Dirty, pathetic, ugly,” she whispers, turning away from him.

“No. No, you’re not any of that Lisa. You’re beautiful. It’s just, _god,_ this is a mess. We’re both married, and you have a kid! Don’t you realize how much of a shi- _crap_ storm this is?”

“Please Dean. Let me repay you for all you’ve done for me. Just drop by for a little bit. You don't even have to stay the night!”

Her voice wavers, shaky, and Dean swallows, his lead heart heavy. She moves towards him, hand resting on his chest, a small smile on her lips.

“I don’t know.”

“I miss you,” she breathes, looking up through her lashes at him, brown doe eyes wide and innocent.

Dean bites his lip, glancing back over at his husband over his shoulder before looking at the woman. “I can come by saturday evening,” he says softly, the words sour and bitter on his tongue.

( _what about Gabriel? Didn’t you promise Cas you’d three go down to the market together?_ His mind whispers, softly. He ignores it.)

A flicker of something danced behind Lisa’s dark eyes for a moment before vanishing. She nods quickly. “Saturday evening,” she repeats quietly, her smile growing.

“But that’s it.” He takes a step away from her. “What about Ben?”

“My sister Susanna will watch him, she always loved Ben. You wanna see Auntie Suzie this weekend Benny?” She asks in a bright, voice to her son, who nods, giggling.

“Auntie Suzie!” Ben says in agreement, oblivious to what his mother’s conversation was really about.

Cas and James then begin to make their way back to their respective spouses, talking amicably amongst each other. When the two reach Lisa and Dean, their conversation seems to come to an end, and Dean moves so that there’s space between himself and Lisa.

“I do hope I didn’t steal too much of your evening away,” James frets, looking over at Dean and if Dean didn’t know him, he might actually believe the man was genuinely worried about bothering the two.

“It was nothing, really,” Dean tells him, trying not to narrow his eyes at the other man, and Cas speaks as well, staying it wasn’t any problem.

“Well, we best be heading out now, it’s getting late and wouldn’t want Ben to be cranky tomorrow from lack of sleep.” He moves to his wife’s side and Lisa subtly brings Ben closer to her chest. “Do take care, and Castiel, thank you again for your advice. I’ll be sure to pass it on to Crowley.”

Cas nods, bidding them goodbye. “Lisa, I wish we could’ve had the chance to talk,” he adds, offering a friendly smile to the woman. Dean tries to mimic it, knowing it surely looks more like a grimace.

“Me too,” Lisa says kindly, eye flickering over to Dean’s before adjusting Ben in her arms to wave goodbye. She then turns, following James as they head towards what Dean can assume their home is located. Then, just before they disappear into the crowd, he watches as her shoulder stiffen when James grips her elbow -- it could’ve been gentle. But, whatever happens next, he doesn’t know, as the crowd swallows them up.

“You okay?” Cas worries, concerned and Dean laughs.

“Yeah, I’m good. You ready to head home as well, or you wanna look at a few more booths?”

“A few more booths, if you don’t mind.”

Dean swallows the bitter bile in his throat and nods, slipping his hand into Cas’ lacing their fingers together. “Nah, I don’t mind.”

The kiss on his cheek burns like acid and his heart weighs like a rock as Dean follows his oblivious husband through the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I might be adding more to this universe, having started something where Dean gets roasted and torn to shreds by Cas' big brothers as well as Dean decided it was a good idea to publically share with everyone about his affair. Should I continue them and then post them?


End file.
